


Say Something (I'm Giving Up on You)

by tiredpidgeon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anyway yeah, I'm so sorry, M/M, hope you like it, i dreamed about this and decided to write it, i hope you cry, i woke up crying tbh, if you cry leave kudos, it's also really short, it's really crappy though so i'm sorry, like for real, say something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredpidgeon/pseuds/tiredpidgeon
Summary: Eren was used to dealing with loss. He had lost his family at the age of 10. When he was 15 he lost most of his closest friends. Many losses later, Eren thought himself to be nearly immune to the pain of loss. He had been mentally preparing himself for the loss of Mikasa and Armin knowing it would come eventually. He was ready to lose anyone except for one person, one he never thought could die. Given his luck, of course, that one person is the one to die. Eren had never felt so empty in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short Ereri drabble based on the song Say Something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera.

It was a risky mission and everyone knew that. Still, they decided to risk it. They had been too pretentious, too careless. Usually they would take two weeks to plan a mission, but lately, they got cocky. They had defeated the Titans on the last seven missions. They were on a row. The mission was decided at the last minute. Levi had objected but Erwin had insisted, saying that Eren could easily protect the squad in his Titan form. The night before they left for the mission, Levi approached Eren. He knocked on the door and the boy was quick to open it.

“Heichou?” He said in surprise. Levi looked tired and his face bore a sullen expression.

“May I come in?” he asked, taking Eren by surprise. Usually, Levi just walked in like he owned the place.

“Of course!” Eren opened the door fully and stepped aside for Levi to walk in.

Levi set on the bed and took a deep breath. Even closed the door and sat by him.

“What’s wrong, Heichou?” He asked Levi who usually didn’t behave so cautiously around Eren.

"Are you sure you can do this Eren?” Levi whispered and although he didn’t explicitly ask, Eren knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I… I will do all I can, Heichou. You know I’ll give my life for the troop.”

“Yes, Eren. That’s exactly the problem. I’m not sure we are ready for this mission,” Levi said

“We are only going to get ammunition, Levi. We’ve done it countless times.” Eren tried to encourage him.

"Yes, but we haven’t studied the area, Eren. We have no backup plans. We can’t rely on you to protect us.”

Sure, it stung but he knew it was true.

"You can rely on me, Heichou. You know I will-”

“That’s not what this is about.” Levi interrupted “I know you can protect the truth. You can’t protect both the troop and yourself, though.”

Then, it hit Eren. Levi wasn’t worried about the mission or the troop, he was worried about Eren himself.

“You are so selfish, Eren,” Levi spat out, starting to get mad. “You would so readily give up your life but don’t you realise how much Humanity needs you?” He growled, “how much I need you…” Levi’s voice broke at the end and he buried his face into his hands.

Eren immediately wrapped his arms around Levi and held him close.

“Heichou…" He started but had no words to describe his feelings, so he just held the Commander. It took Levi a while to pull himself together. Once he did Eren pulled away and took his hands.

“Heichou… Nothing will happen to us tomorrow. I will protect you and you will protect me. Don’t worry, yeah?” Eren assured Levi, pressing your lips together in a soft kiss.

Boy, was he wrong when he said that.

The mission was a failure. Everything was going fine at first. They hadn’t seen any Titans in a while so they assumed they were safe. Still, Levi told them not to lower their guard. Eren was worried about Levi, though, so he rode his horse next to Levi’s. They were almost there and all he could think about was going home, cuddling Levi, and making fun of him for having worried so much. Eren snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a scream. Next thing he knew they were surrounded by Titans. There were about 15 to 18 Titans and the squad was of 6 people. They were surrounded. With one last look at Levi, Eren transformed.

After that, all he could recall were snippets of the battle. He killed several Titans which gave the troop a way to escape. Once the Titans could no longer see the humans, they turned their attention toward Eren. Next thing he could remember was Titans feeding on him and excruciating pain. He passed out. After that, he woke up on top of a tree.

Eren looked down and saw something terrible. Levi was fighting the Titans off to keep him safe. He was fighting on his own. His right arm was no longer there. He was struggling, and even though he had killed most of the titans, the last three were giving him a lot of trouble. Eren got down from the tree just as Levi killed one more Titan. Only 2 left to go. Eren wanted to turn into a Titan but he didn’t have the strength. He fell to his knees and watched helplessly as one of the Titans walked over and picked him up.

“Eren! No!” Levi screamed and flew up to the Titans shoulder and slashed his neck, causing him to drop dead on the ground. Levi was ready to jump down and help Eren, but the last Titan grabbed him. Eren hit the floor and could only stare up and watch. His body was in shock and he couldn’t move.

“Levi!“ He croaked out. The captain looked at Eren and gave him a smile before turning to the Titan, a hard look on his face. As the Titans leaned in to bite, Levi drew his weapons and jumped into its mouth. Eren screamed.

The Titan started gurgling and the next thing Eren knew the Titan had fallen down. Eren tried to get up but his body was still not responding. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two blades poking out of the Titans neck. Levi had managed to kill it from the inside. He had to get to him. There was still time. If he took too long, Levi would melt from the Titans body temperature. He could still save Levi… But he couldn’t. He tried and tried. He screamed and used all his strength to try to get up. But he couldn’t. He just watched as The Titan’s body disintegrated with Levi still inside. He had tried to save Levi but all he had managed to do was pass out.

"A talented Captain and the dearest friend to all of us. Rest in peace, Levi Ackerman.“ Erwin finished his speech.

All around Eren people were weeping. Even Mikasa shed a tear. Eren was stoic, numb. It had been 2 days. They had never found Levi’s body so they only held a service for him, no coffin, just a headstone and flowers in front of it. As the ceremony finished everybody left the cemetery.

"I’ll see you at the camp. You can go ahead.” Eren said to Mikasa and stood there until the surroundings were deserted. Eren went over to the headstone and fell to his knees. He placed his palm on the earth and broke down, digging his fingers into the dirt as if there was a way to bring Levi back.

Levi had saved him. He had given his life for Eren. If it hadn’t been for Eren this wouldn’t have happened. “If only I had gotten up,” Eren thought to himself. “It is my fault he’s dead.” Eren would never forgive himself. As Eren mourned the loss of his lover a song slipped into his mind. He laid down by the headstone, curled up, as if tried to get Levi back, trying to be with him again. His voice cracked as he started singing the song that came from his heart.

“Say something I’m giving up on you.

I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you.

Anywhere I would have followed you.

Say something I’m giving up on you.”


End file.
